Lost friend (Barry Allen flash love story)
by rikkusa
Summary: Barry Allen and Iris West have been best friend since childhood. But what nobody know is that the was another best friend. One that was always for anything they needed. But what happen when the night that Barry's mother was murder that made her disapear just when barry and iris needed her the most.
1. Chapter 1

"It's been a long time I dont come here" .* I thought to my self.* I wonder if they will remember me. sigh. I guess can alway visit them after the particle accelerator. I said to myself has i enter CC Jitter. This place sure was pack of people. People have meetings, chating with friend. I walk my way to the counter and ask for a chocolate mochachino and something to eat. While I was waiting I heard someone calling my name. I turn around to see how was calling .

Rikku?! Rikkusary?! Is that you?  
Iris? Iris West?!  
Omgs it's been so long. How are you? How you're been? What are your doing here? What happen why did you suddenly disappear that nigh? You didn't call or wrote. I was worried .

I don't want to talk about. But i'm here to see the particle accelerator and I just moved back.  
Nothing has change with you huh? You're still the littler nerdy girl i know. i remember when you and Barry would alway work fro hour s on the science project. Talking about Barry I was on my way to go get him to go see the thing you said. How about you go with me and we all go togther?

Sorry I have a few thing to finish before going to Star Labs. How about we exchange number and I'll call you when I'm there?  
Ok no prob. It was go see you again. We need to catch up, ok?

Meanwhile at Central City Police dep

"okay, I'm ready to see this atom smasher, smashing." Iris said  
There was a shooting today. You're dad needs me to process some evidence which mean I don't know if i'll be able to make it.  
But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream, you're sad littler nerdy dream."" Beside i cancelled a date for this." she says while taking some of Barry fries.

Hand of the fries. Barry says  
"I'm stress eating over my dissertation. They started selling cronunts at Jitter, I eat 2 I dont graduate soon I'm going to be more a muffing top than woman."

"You look great Iris."  
So what so great about this particle accelerator anyway?

"Harrison Wells has work in a quamtum theories that is light years ahead of anything they're doing at Snerd."  
Barry you're doing that thing were you're not speaking English."  
"Imagine that dot is everything the human race has learnd till this moment." Draws a circle around the dot. " And that is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way to look at physics.  
Barry you got to get you're self a girlfriend. Iris said

Hey leave him alone he's working. Joe said  
Hi Dad. Barry your test thingie is done. she said

" The pecalemater I found on the street, it was cow manure, which contained traces of acitectruciclea. It's an antibiotic. There are only 5 farms in the area that still use said while giving the paper to Joe.

Dad since Barry has solve you're poop problem how about letting him go to Star labs?

"Ok go, have fun."

Meanwhile

Thank you , please come back again.

OK i have everything I need and still have a hour to spare before the particle accelerator goes online. Just them I receid a message from Iris.

Hey Rikku on my way to Star Labs with Barry. Still haven't told him you're here. Are you there yet?

Nope on my way home to drop a few thing then I'll be on way there. I'll call you when I get there so that we can meet ok?  
Ok, see you soon. take care.

I got to my house put the thing away and got in my camaro ss from 1969( it's been in the family for a very long time)

Iris and Barry Pov

So Barry , how was you're trip to Starling City? Found any proof of the impossible?  
"Actually , while I was away I had a Chance to think about, you know , relationship." "I'm not in one and you're not in one. And you're my best friend."

"I know what you're goiong to say Barr..."cellphone ring  
"Hello?" " Iris it's me rikku, where are you?"  
Were close to the stage."  
"OK i see you be there in a minute."

"Hey Iris , Hi Barry." I said

"Riii, Rikku."" How you been? Where have you been? When did you get back? Barry ask

1 I'm ok, 2 i've been every where and 3 I got here this morning just bought a house near Joe. And you?

Never better ... I don't know what to say.. it's been a long time we don't see each other.

Just we i have about to talk Dr. Wells started talking and them a few seconds later Iris laptop was stolen.  
Barry my laptop. My disertation is in it .  
We all started to run after the guy. Barry go to him first and say it was ok that all he wanted was the laptop back. and then the guy punches him with the laptop. He didn't got that far. Detective stop him.

Barry's holding a tissue to his nose .  
Iris how's that guy? and what's he so proud of?  
He's a transfer from Keystone, started a few weeks ago. Eddie Thawne. Barry tells me.  
"oh! That's Detective pretty boy." We look at herwith a furrowed eyebrows." That what my dad calls him. He's actually keeps score when it come to arrest."  
A while later at Barry Office here Barry I bought some ice and water. Thanks he said has he was pulling some chains to close some windows from the roof. When suddenly we were both hits my lighting. All I remember is Iris and Joe calling our name has we enter the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

What happened to them? They were hit by lightning.  
How are they still alive? There SVT Pulse ox 80% on both of them. No heartbeat, cbc, chem24 type and cross blood.

9 months later

He likes to sing and she likes to draw. Says a male voice  
How could you possibly know that? Says a female voice.  
I check there FB. Said the male voice again.  
I mean they can hear everything right? Auditory functions are the last sensory facilities to degenerate.

Can't read my,no he can't read my poker face.

I open my eyes at the same time has Barry.  
Oh my gosh. Said the Hispanic girl in front of us.  
where am I? Barry asked  
There up? Said the redhead woman.  
Dr. Well's get down to the cortex like right now!  
Pulse 130, pupils equally reactive to light.  
Relax everything ok. Your in Star lab.  
Star lab? Barry asked  
Who are you? I ask  
I'm Cisco Ramon this is Caitlin snow.  
I need you to urinate in this both of you.  
What happened ? Barry asked  
You were struck by lightning. Said Caitlin  
And lighting gave him abs?  
Both your muscles should be atrophied,but instead they're chronic and unexplained state of celular...Someone enters.  
Both of you were in a coma. Said Dr. Well's  
For how long?  
9 months.  
9 months? I said Err I can imagen the cleaning I have to do.  
Don't worry. Your friend that comes to visit has taken care of that for you.  
You mean Iris?  
We got to go.  
Wait there are some test that need to be done on both of you.  
Yeah maybe later. I said  
Can we keep the sweater's? Barry asked  
Yes you can keep it.  
Cool let's go.  
We both enter Jitters and see Iris. When she turned around and see us both.  
Omg. Why didn't Star lab called us? We just woke up.I said.  
I saw both of you die. Your heart kept on giving out. And u would stop breathing. Barry gets iris hand and puts it over his heart and over my chest. See still beating and still breathing.  
You're heart is going very fast,so is your breathing.  
were fine Iris .Barry says  
Let's go meet Joe Ok. Yeah let me get my things. She said  
while talking to Joe I put my hand on Barry's back and it turn into ice. Just then Barry stops a criminal from getting the gun of an officer. It seems as if I was the only one that saw that. We both went out side,suddenly Barry had crash in to a police car. We look at each other and smile. Barry picks me up bridal style and starts running to Star lab's.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't really believe he can run that fast do you? Caitlin asked Dr. Wells  
Well,I believe anything is possible and in a few minutes you will too.  
They look at Barry getting off the van  
How does it fit?  
It's a little snug.  
Al least your be moving to fast, no one will see you. Not like me, I look like Swan lake. I said  
See Barry you though the world was slowing down,you were moving to fast while you miss Rikku used the sweat from you and Barry and froze it. DR. Wells said  
ok Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output and Caitlin your vitals.  
What do you do?Barry asked  
I make the toys.

A while later back at Star lab

It looks like you had a distal radius fracture. And you, your lucky that giant ice ball didn't fall on your head if not you would be in a coma or worse.

So what happened out there mister Allen?  
I don't know. I was just thinking about the night my mom was killed. I mean what if the guy that killed her is just like me.

I can assure you mister Allen your one of a kind. Has for you to miss Rikku.

Ok I think I need some 's go see Iris, Barry.

Can I help you detective? You can drop the act Iris your dad isn't 's good have a boyfriend that's not afraid of getting shot.

Just then Barry and Rikku see Iris kissing Eddie and start to walk away has she called them.  
Just has they were talking a car came out of nowhere Barry uses his speed to get them both out of the way.

moments later the police and Joe appears

what was that about? I clearly remember telling you when there was troubled you go the other way. And you Barry what where you think leaving them alone. By the way welcome back Rikku.  
Hi Joe and were okay.  
Joe I knew to tell you something.

They walked away so I couldn't hear what they were talking about. But Joe looked angry. Suddenly Barry turns around walking to my us . He tells Iris that we had to go back to Star labs and graps my hand and start walking away.

There's got to be something we can do to help.I said  
Actually I have just the suit for Barry, it was originally designed to help the firefighters,you I think it can actually hold Barry speed. Cisco said  
Cool, but what about me? I asked  
I have this one. It was supposed to help lighting the weight for when for underwater rescues but I think it will work out just fine on land.( it looks just like Artemis from young justice just blue )  
Okay I reprogrammed the satellites so if there any changes in the weather we can do see it. Omg!  
What? I asked  
The temperature just drop

where?  
On our way Rikku suit up. Barry said

Eddie your ok?Joe asked but he was knock out.  
Just has Clyde was about to hurt Joe, Barry moves Joe and I hit Clyde with a water whip causing him to fall to the ground.  
A few moments later  
Barry you must run the opposite way while you're Rikku must try to cool Clyde down and shut is powers down.  
ok  
We stopped the tornado Clyde was going to kill Barry but Joe shoots him.

So now you guys have power huh? Does Iris known about this?  
No Joe just Dr. Wells. Caitlin and Cisco and now you. Nobody else knows and trust me we won't want anything bad to happened to Iris. So this is our little secret.  
Ok so Barr that means you did see something that night and your dad really is innocent.

Meanwhile at Star lab  
Why a lighting and a moon?  
To be more precise it half a moon and because it's awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry, Rikku?You see that smoke? That's a fire on Western and 3rd in downtown Central City.  
I'm going 352 miles an hour.  
And it's a slow day.  
This is Ladder 52.  
We're still at least two minutes out. Barry . I said  
People are gonna die in there.  
I know.  
Barry? Rikku! What? Did I miss it? You overshot by about six blocks.  
[Sighs] My bad.  
Paige! My daughter! Has anyone seen my daughter? Paige! Whoa! You there yet?  
What are you doing? Nothing.  
Who were you talking to? - No one. Are you talking to Rikku and Barry?  
Who? - Barry Allen? Rikku? Struck by lighting? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound and a girl that can control water and ice? Ring a bell? No.  
Haven't talked to them.  
Cisco, there's fire everywhere! Cisco, are you still there? Mom? Mommy! - Whoa! - Mommy! [Siren wails] Everybody's out.  
What else you got for me, Cisco? Barry, Rikku, it's Caitlin.  
Hey, Caitlin. i said  
How's your day? Barry asked  
Get back to S.T.A. .  
Now.  
On our way.  
[Exhales] Oh.  
Have you all lost your minds? Who do you to think you are? Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and he's the feet and she the cool, hot girl.  
This isn't funny.  
You two could have gotten yourself's killed.  
You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman and wondergirl.  
Why not? This is what we talked about: Me using my speed to do good and Rikku saving peoples lives with her powers.  
We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion.  
Meta-humans.  
And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any.  
People in this city still need help.  
\- [Sighs] - And I can help them.  
We can help them.  
Will you please say something? I think what Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of.  
Not to sound like a broken record, Mr.  
Allen I do caution restraint.  
I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today.  
In a wheelchair and a pariah.  
Lack of restraint is what made me these things.  
Know your limits.  
don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something.  
Hey, uh Anything happen out there today? The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds.  
Never felt better.  
[Phone vibrates] [Sighs] Hey, Joe, everything all right? Great.  
I got a fresh crime scene A dead body Detectives interviewing witnesses miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything.  
I'm only missing one thing.  
Can you guess what that is? I'll be right there.  
I got to leave. Barry said  
OK i'll stay here practicing my powers. (Just in case i forgot to say Rikku is rich, alomst like oliver queen before he lost the company the first time).

At the crime scene  
[Indistinct police chatter] Hmm.  
Perp made off with a bunch of handguns, at least six Glock 19s fitted with extra ammunition magazines.  
Somebody's looking to do a whole lot of bad.  
Hey, sorry I'm late.  
Doing a little fall shopping, Mr.  
Allen? Oh.  
[Nervous laugh] I was going so fast this morning, I didn't even notice.  
Oh.  
Yeah.  
I downloaded the surveillance footage off the video camera.  
[Gunshots] Looks like only one perp.  
Footage may only show one, but it was six guys.  
Look, the tracks.  
They're all crossing each other.  
Six sets of footprints.  
Six guns stolen.  
We should be looking for a crew.  
Huh Weird.  
The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size.  
Men's tens, I'd guess.  
Just like you, Captain.  
Not that you're a suspect, sir.  
I- Your ability to multi-task is truly remarkable.  
The way you can embarrass me, the captain, and yourself all at the same time.  
Joe, I'm sorry.  
I'm starting to think "Joe, I'm sorry" is my actual name considering how often you say it to me.  
I'm dealing with a lot right now.  
Look, I know you are.  
Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too.  
I've always had a very simple set of beliefs.  
Gravity makes things fall.

Sometimes later after the incident at staggs  
Barry had fainted and was back at the lab  
You lied to us.!  
How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors and best friend, how i'm wondering if she is passing by the samething?  
God knows what's going on inside your bodies.  
Your cells are in a constant state of flux.  
You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack.  
Probably not.  
You of all people should know that in science, we share.  
Just then Rikku enter the room and everybody looking at her.  
what?!

Rikku the tips of you're hair are ice blue and you're eyes are topaz color. Caitlin says  
How are you filling Miss Rikku? Dr. Wells asked  
Uh i'm fine wait? What?  
Dudett you're look totally awesome, that looks given an even awesome heroe apperance.  
Let me see my self  
(looks at the mirror freack out and brakes the mirror from ice and her emociones )  
Whoa Rikku you're okay calm down . Barry says holding her in a hug.  
Has she calms down her hair and eyes change pack to normal.  
Now Let's figure out why this is happening to you Barry  
We're all set.  
A little padding.  
Just in case.  
Yeah.  
You're sure about this, Cisco? Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about This one has been Cisco'ed.  
Trust me.  
It can handle your speed.  
Okay.  
Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal.  
For Barry.  
Brainwave function within standard limits.  
[Laughs] I told you the treadmill could take it.  
Caitlin.  
Look at the glucose levels.  
Oh, my God.  
Of course.  
\- Right? - It was so obvious.  
Glucose levels.  
Barry! We think we know why you keep- passing out.  
Barry you're okay , can you hear me? Rikkus aid the her voice sounded so far away  
Barry a fight he had with Joe about him saving people. An d Barry leaves.  
Joe looks at Rikku  
Joe i know what you're think but this means a lot to Barry.  
These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive.  
Stem cells that they can replicate and become any cell the body needs.  
They only come from babies.  
This means your killer is what, a newborn? You honestly think that someone wants to kill me? Well, we're not sure, Mr.  
Stagg, but An event you were being honored at was robbed at gunpoint.  
And your head of security was found murdered this morning.  
I am a scientist and a philanthropist.  
We're not often the targets of assassins.  
Well What about lawsuits? You got about 20 of those pending against you.  
It is a sad fact of life, Detective, that when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think they can take yours.  
People like this guy, for example? Danton Black? Danton Black.  
You fired him.  
Now he's suing you.  
Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful, but I can assure you both of one thing.  
Danton Black Is not a killer.  
He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind.  
Now, if I can help you in any way, please let me know.  
I want these people caught as much as you.  
Then here we are! Down! [Gunshots] [Urgent chatter] Captain, what's going on? Not now, Barry.

A while later entering STAR labs

Hey Cait there was something you me ... WHAT the FACK?! What is Black doing here?  
Relac, Barry did the samething when he came in. It's just a clone a creature.  
I isolated a sample of Black's blood from you suit to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies.  
So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel, and they began replicating Into that.  
Why isn't he It doing anything? We did a brain scan.  
Involuntary motor functions are active, little else.  
We think it's acting as a receiver.  
The clones are an empty shell without Black.  
Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down.  
But how do we know which one's the real Danton Black? That occurred to me given your own passing out.  
Black has limits, just like you.  
Controlling all of those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength.  
So, look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue.  
He's the prime.  
Just a theory But one you might want to put to the test, Mr.  
Allen and miss Rikku I think it time to show him what you can do  
Plus, I whipped up these high- calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up. Cisco said  
And for you it's a mix between a tron and wrath motorcycler. It powers up with you're power, you can make a shield shot ice and water from it and it almost has fast has Barry almost its runss 350 mph.

Cool thanks Cisco  
Lets go Rikku. Barry says.

Just has we got there we heard some one talking  
I know Stagg stole your research, but that doesn't give you the right to murder.  
[Grunting] You think this is about my job.  
Aah! This is about Elizabeth.  
She was my wife.  
Gah! She had a degenerative coronary disease.  
She'd been on the transplant list for years, but Time was running out.  
So if I couldn't get her a new heart You were gonna grow her one.  
I was so close.  
Until Stagg stole my research.  
So he could reap the glory.  
And I got to bury my best friend.  
Now I'm alone.  
Gah! Ah! [Grunting] Ah! Remember, Barry, the prime.  
There's too many of them to fight.  
Barry, you need to isolate the prime, I will take care of the other. Come on let's go.

Back at STAR Labs  
Well, at least multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else.  
Told you I'd come up with a cool name.  
You're right Cisco. I said  
Yeah, I may be the one in the suit doing all the running But when I'm out there helping people, making a difference You're all out there with me.  
Finally realized something, we were all struck by that lightning.  
Hungry? Pepperoni, olives And jalape~o pizza?  
Or how about Chicken , turkey , peppers.  
How about we order both with some ice cream. Dr. Wells said

That sounds great let's go.

Later on that night

A former employee of mine tried to kill me.  
Former employee with the ability to replicate Faced off against a man who could move at super speed.  
You've seen him too, haven't you?  
Indeed, I have. Said WElls  
Extraordinary.  
The power he possesses, it's like the- it's like the Gods of old.  
It's like Mercury on earth.  
Can you imagine if you could control his power? If you could-if you could harness it? You could change what it means to be human.  
The man in a red mask is the key, and I'm gonna get him.  
The man in the red 's called the at least He will be one day. said Wells getting up from his wheel chair  
What the hell? [Grunts] Wells stab the man.  
Forgive me, Simon.  
I worry you think that you will think this is personal, and it's not.  
It's just that the man in the red mask The fastest man alive he must be kept safe.

Just like you like it.  
Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here we are on our free day of work. And Dr. Wells has Barry and me multitasking. Barry's playing ping pong with Cisco, checkmate with Dr. Wells and opertation with Caitlin. Whille I'm trying to consetrate in increasing my power. A few days ago it turns out that I can run almost has fast has 250 mph, not has fast has Barry but fast. When I got back everybody look at me strange not because of my speed but because my eyes has turn yellow and because my hearing and smelling had increase . Caitling did some test han it turn out i had Wolf dna mix with mine. I remember before moving in that day of the particular accelerator I had gone has voluntier to help out in a wolf conservation. And was still using that jacket when I got hit.  
This isn't even remotely anatomically correct.  
That's not the point, .  
Then what is the point? To have fun.  
And to continue your ongoing training by testing the speed of your mind by pushing your ability to multitask.  
I'm waiting on you, . Barry said.

After a few minutes Cisco informed us about a robbery

Armed robbery at 4th and Collins.  
For the record, I crushed it in operation and ping pong.  
We got change in to our costume has we left I heard Caitlin said it's not has easy has it looks. I guess she was talking about the game.  
Has soon has we got there Barry went for the guys that was in the truck, I went for the other two until i heard a gun shot.

[Gunshot] - Ugh! Where's the nearest hospital? St.  
Andrews Seven blocks north, two east.  
Call the ER, tell them they have an incoming GSW.  
Let's go Rikku.

Barry's POV

I want this locked up all the way to the end of the block. Said Captain Steiggs  
Tow truck was stolen. Said Joe  
Driver of the armored car is in a stable condition at , and no one's exactly sure how he got there.  
Did you check the security cameras?  
Camera's storage drive was stolen.  
Guys are pros.  
Everything's still here, including what I think they were after, the Kahndaq dynasty diamond.  
It was on its way to central city museum for exhibition.  
Right, Iris is trying to talk me into going.  
I'm not much of a museum guy, but when she really wants to do something I'm just going to walk away now. Said Eddie  
Sorry, captain.  
I was at the hospital - visiting a friend.  
\- There's nothing missing.  
It looks like someone interrupted a robbery.  
Guard says there was three of them.  
Actually, there was four.  
I mean, that's how many I would bring if I were doing a robbery of this nature.  
That's definitely a four guy truck.  
A driver, two more to cover the guards, and Somebody used liquid nitrogen to crack open this door, so four bad guys.  
Thank you, Mr.  
Allen, for your brilliant insight.  
For somebody so fast, you're a little slow on the improvising.  
Did you see anything that could help us catch these guys? Yeah, one of them lost his mask.  
We saw his face. I said  
Not that i dont apreciate youre help but what are you doing here? Aked Joe  
I'm here to help , I got special autorization from Captain Rikku

Later at CCPD  
So look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted, and see if you can find our guy.  
That's him.  
Damn.  
Leonard Snart.  
Leonard? That's almost as bad as Bartholomew.  
Snart ain't sexy, either.  
Snart's father was a cop Was a bad cop.  
Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison.  
Snart's dad's in prison too? We should start a club.  
He shows up, like, every six months.  
He cases a job for weeks before he makes his move.  
Then, he does the job Gets away.  
That's before The Streak was around.  
Did you just refer to yourself in the third person? I referred to The Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can top.  
we've been thinking of a new name.  
What do you think about The Fla...  
Iris comes in and tells us about a blog she started about the streak and Althea ( meaning one that heals)  
Just has we enter Barry's lab we hear a familier voice.  
I can vouch for that.  
The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage Lots and lots of nerd rage.  
[Chuckles] Hi.  
Felicity Smoak.  
Iris West.  
Barry Allen.  
Rikkusary Cullen

Some where in Central City

There's been some rumors the last few weeks.  
People seen a red and blue blur tearing through the streets.  
What the hell is it, man? Maybe it was a drone.  
Some top secret army thing.  
When I was a kid, my grandfather used to take my sister and me to this diner, the motorcar.  
Food was for crap, but the view was great, right across from the Central City precinct.  
I still go there.  
I listen to their radios.  
I learn their response times.  
There are 40 banks in Central City, each of them within 60 seconds of police response.  
That's the advantage of hitting a moving target.  
Once the armored car called 911, we had 182 seconds before any cop could be on the scene.  
No one could have gotten there fast enough to stop us.  
But something did, and you lost your cool.  
You know the rules.  
We don't shoot guards or cops unless it's the only option.  
We don't need the heat.  
The heat? What the hell do you think the blur is, Snart? Right.  
Screw this.  
Screw you.  
I'm out.  
[Gunshot] Well, if you're out, you're out.  
This blur is a man and a woman.. Looks at the laptop and see althea using water.  
Now that's something that calls my atention.  
We're gonna have to up our game.  
Barry and Felicity Pov  
Iris seems very nice.  
And really pretty.  
Like, super pretty.  
Congratulations.  
Well, Iris isn't my girlfriend.  
She's just a friend who actually has a boyfriend.  
Oh, that's Interesting, I guess.  
What are you really doing here? I mean, it's good to see you, but do you and Oliver need something, or No, no, I came because I wanted to see you.  
I heard you were out of the coma.  
Didn't call, didn't write, didn't race over Oliver told you? Honestly, I heard you two talking on that rooftop in Starling City that night.  
I want to see it.

And this is where my team monitors the police bands for criminal activity.  
We can track anything that's happening in the city.  
Check this out.  
We've got our own satellite.  
I know.  
I've hacked into it from time to time.  
\- Rude.  
\- It is, of course, so wonderful to see you again, Felicity.  
I'm just wondering how much of our operation she needs to know about.  
I'm really good at keeping secrets.  
Yeah, Felicity works with The Arrow.  
\- Sweet.  
\- And you guys are not.  
Now it's all making sense.  
You know who The Arrow is.  
Wait, do you know who The Arrow is? Uh Let's just say that my team has a similar set up, but with More pointy objects.  
Welcome, Ms.  
Smoak.  
? The ?  
Please, call me Harrison, Felicity.  
Oh, you know who I am?  
Ranked second in the national informative technology competition at age 19, graduated M.I.T.  
With masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences.I know who you are.  
I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields.  
It's what brought me Cisco, Caitlin, and I foresaw great things from you.  
Speaking of great things, want to see something cool?  
How fast can they run? They hasn't reached there top speed yet, theoretically speaking. But Barry is still faster than Rikku.  
So is there really okay? His heart rate is within normal range for him.  
And her body heat is normal for her too.

Somewhere else

You wanted state of the art, Snart.  
I bring you state of the art, my good sir.  
\- What's this? - It might not look like much, but never judge a book by its cover, you know? Fires highly concentrated, combustible liquid fuel that ignites on contact with the air.  
I don't need to heat things up.  
I need to slow them down.  
That's the one, then.  
You were drawn right to it.  
Stolen from S.T.A.R.  
Labs after the incident, and with nothing but a skeleton security crew to guard the tech inside.  
Emits some sort of substance.  
I'm not sure what it is.  
Like a white flame, but it's not hot, it's cold.  
Glasses look like they're made of the same tech.  
What are they for? The glare.  
You'll see.  
Who else knows you took this? Just us.  
No, just me.  
Sorry, pal.

Back at Star Labs  
How long has it been missing? I don't know.  
I'm gonna ask you again, Cisco.  
But when I do, I expect a more specific answer than â I don't know.  
â now, how long has this weapon been gone? A day, maybe two.  
One of the janitors didn't show up for work this morning.  
He was probably the one who took it.  
I didn't think that You didn't think, because if you had, you would have discussed with me first your desire to build something that could, in theory, hurt anyone, and in particular, Barry Allen.  
I'm sorry.  
If you just let me explain You know how I feel about weapons, cisco.  
They do not belong in S.T.A. .  
Now, you are gonna figure out a way to locate this gun, and you are gonna do it right now.  
This thing you built, what can it do? I asked  
Bad stuff.

At the museum  
You said to call if there was anything suspicious.  
This guy went through the tour twice.  
Nobody does that.  
This is Detective West.  
I have a visual on Leonard Snart at the museum.  
Requesting immediate back up.

Rikku Snarts at the museum. said Caitlin  
Ok i'm on my way, call Barry. I said half way out already  
I got to the theater were Snart was.

It's good to finally meet face to face Althea. Said Snart  
It's Aysu (means moon water) to you Leonard Snart.  
Please just Leonard.  
I'm surprise you're other half isnt here yet. he said  
But i could hear Barry on his way here has well has Joe.  
What do you want?  
Nothing much justh the diamond and you.  
What you said?  
Just them Barry appears.  
[Grunts] [Crowd screaming] [Gun clicks, whirs] - You okay? - Ahh, aah, it burns.  
Time for a test run.  
Let's see how fast you are. He said has he started to shoot ice to everybody that was aroung.  
Barry and me got everybody out until we saw one last person trying to get away. I went to stop Leonard from shooting while Barry went to get the guy. Has soon has i touch the gun it gave it more power and frooze the guy before Barry could get to him.

Back at STAR Labs

It's still numb.  
It's presenting itself like third degree frostbite.  
I thought he had hyper healing.  
It's been slowed.  
If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent.  
You're lucky to be alive.  
Snart wasn't another meta-human.  
He has some kind of gun.  
It froze things, slowed me down Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone.  
According to his record, Snart didn't even bother to finish high school, so how did he build a handheld high tech snow machine? S.T.A.R.  
Labs built the cold gun.  
and Caitlin had nothing to do with this.  
I built the gun.  
I said nothing just stand there silently.  
Ha s Barry talk to Cisco.  
You did? Why? Because speed and cold are opposites.  
Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating.  
The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when then are cold, they're slower on the atomic level.  
When there's no movement at all, it's called Absolute zero.  
Yeah.  
I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero.  
I built it to stop you.  
I didn't know who you were then, Barry.  
I mean, what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus? But I didn't.  
Did I? We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good, and it blew up.  
In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst.  
I can understand that, but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did.  
I mean, after all we've been through, I thought you trusted me.  
\- I thought we were friends.  
\- We are, Barry.  
I mean, if you would have just told me, I could have been prepared.  
But instead, someone died tonight.  
And I have to live with that.  
No, Cisco.  
We all do. I said has a left them Barry follow behind me.  
It's not you're fault I wasn't fast enough.  
It wasn't you that added more cold to the gun it was me . Barry it was me.

Back at Snart layer

We're going back tonight.  
\- Back where? - To the museum.  
That diamond isn't going to steal itself.  
Super gun freeze your brain, Snart? The museum's gonna be crawling with police by now, - and The Streak.  
\- This can stop The Streak.  
It hurt him, and I know his real weakness.  
So we go, unless you want out.  
We both want out Alive.  
So you thought ahead and made a plan.  
Least I taught you something.  
So what are you waiting for? Shoot me.  
You better put a bullet in my brain right now, because if you don't, if I ever see either one of you again You don't get it, do you? This blur is out there, and Central City ain't your playground anymore.  
Sure, it is.

Back at STAR Labs Rikku what are you doing? Felicity asked has I was trying to run faster trying to increase my speed and not think about what happen. Barry was doing the same thing next to me. We talk for a while.

At the museum.  
Freeze! You want to end up like that door? Hi there.  
I figured out a way to track Captain Cold.  
You gotta stop naming these guys.  
\- Barry, listen to him.  
\- How? The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit, a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the sub-cooled fluid in the chambers don't overflow and - Explode.  
\- Right.  
This E.C.U.  
was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet.  
If I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then We can locate Snart.  
How long will it take? First I have to hack into the City's network, so I don't know, 30 minutes, maybe? I can do it in less than one.  
When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest woman alive.  
Ow! That was not as badass as I pictured.  
All right, I'm in.  
Are you kidding? All right, I'm sending the updates.  
We're connected.  
Network is triangulating the location.  
We got him.  
He's heading west on Nelson toward the train station.  
If he's leaving, it appears may have gotten what he came for.  
When we put our minds to it, dude, nothing can stop us.  
Oh, you turned your ear piece off.  
How are we gonna talk to each other? I don't feel like talking right now. Barry said .  
I look at them with a look that said mine was still on just incase.

[Over radio] All available units, suspect spotted at Central City train station.  
We got Snart.  
\- Wait here for back up.  
\- Wait for back up? No way.  
That's an order.  
\- You should go after Barry.  
\- You heard him, Felicity.  
He wants to do this alone.  
Of course, he said that.  
He's hurt.  
You're his team and his friends.  
If I had a nickel for every time The Arrow told me to back off, I would be as rich as Oliver Queen, who I mention because he's the richest person I know, or used to be.  
The point is, you have your partner's back no matter what.  
I have something that might help.  
[Gunshot] I'm your partner, not your assistant.  
There's nowhere to run.  
I didn't see you before.  
Your mom know you're out past your bedtime? If you wanted to get away you should've taken something faster than a train.  
That's if I wanted to get away.  
I've seen your weakness at the armored car, then at the theater.  
See, while you're busy saving everybody, I'll be saving myself. Has for you Aysu have you consider a partenership with me. We could have they whole world for our selfs. No thank I'm happy just were I am.  
Good luck with that.  
He said has he frozed the wpould take the people out in what i made the ground turn into snow and stop the train from going any futher.  
Ahh! Pretty fast, kid, but not fast said has he stop ice to Barry.  
Thank you.  
For what?I said  
You forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with how I think about the job.  
It's been educational. Just has I was about to get up he take out another gun.  
I wouldn't do that if I wer you . You see this is a heat gun. I can easy to the same thing I did to him to you just worst with this . Suddenly i heard footsteps.  
Drop it.  
\- [Gun whirring] This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power.  
I was wondering who you were talking to.  
Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up.  
Your hands are shaking.  
You've never killed anyone.  
There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold.  
I will shoot you.  
You win, kid.  
I'll see you around.  
Hey, leave the diamond.  
Don't push your luck.  
She you aroung Water rose.  
They name is Aysu.  
[Machine powering down] Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to.  
This is actually the S.T.A. vacuum cleaner with a lot of L.E.D's.  
Let's get you warm Barry  
Thank you.

Back at STAR Labs  
We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow.  
We'll find him, Cisco, together.  
You have a great team here, Barry.  
Speaking of teams, I should probably get back to mine.  
It was nice meeting you, .  
Please extend a hello to The Arrow for us.  
I will.  
Good-bye, Felicity.

Later on , on the train  
[Yelps] - [Laughs] Did I just yelp? - Yeah.  
\- I yelped.  
I'm sorry.  
We didn't mean to scare you.  
Don't tell me you guys are here to save me.  
Taking the train is still one of the safest ways to travel.  
I thought that was airplanes.  
Yeah not so much. I said

Some where else  
I know it's been a while since we pulled that job.  
I know it didn't go so well for you, and I know I said we were finished.  
But things have changed.  
If I want to keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew.  
I'm gonna need someone like you.  
You're tolerant of extremes.  
You have certain skills.  
You just need some direction.  
And I can give that to you.  
You still like playing with fire? You're gonna love this.  
So Are you in Mick? Or are you out? Yeah buddy, I'm in.


	6. Chapter 6

Been watch..

It has been weeks since Felicity came and everything was normal. And by normal I mean Barry and me going after bad guys , metahumans and hanging at Star lab. But for some reason I felt I was being watched.  
I was so space out when Iris came with our coffee that I didn't heared her ask something  
Hey I'm asking if your ok?  
Huh? Oh I'm okay.  
Rikku were best friends. I know when you're lying to me.  
You can tell me.  
Uh okay , Since a few weeks ago I feel I'm being watched. I didn't wanted to tell anyone.  
And by anyone you mean Barry right?  
What?! No I just don't want anyone to worry. I'm okay really.  
Yeah sure you are. Look you have to tell Barry soon, you know he worries about you. You two make a nice couple.  
Iris he doesn't even think of me that way.  
But you still have to tell Barry  
Tell Barry what? He said has he sit next to us in CC Jitters. ( I was the owner).  
She has to tell you that she lo...  
Just then my phone rings.  
Hello? Oh hey Cisco . Ok on our way.  
Sorry Iris got to go help at Star lab call you later.  
Come on Barry let's go.

Later on at Star labs

Hey Cisco were here. What up?  
I just wanted you to try this new and improve outfit.  
Barry a word with you please? asked Barry to follow him.

Mr. Allen I'm concern about Miss Cullen latest you notice any out of the ordinary?  
What? No. What are you talking about?  
Mr Allen she's your best friend and you didn't notice that she hasn't sleep in a while . Barry something is wrong with her m Why don't you just asked.

Back at the cortex  
He Rikki Joe want to know if you want to come over for dinner?  
Yeah okay no prob.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Rikku so glad you could join us for dinner. Iris said. Has I enter Joe's house while Barry is talking with Joe about a case.  
I'm was going to prepare for one of your famous plates but the taste isn't the same. Will you check it out .  
Sure okay.  
Great let go to the kitchen. Has she turned around giving her dad signals to talk to Barry about something .Moving her hands to make a sign like she'll leave it to him . Joe nods his head and takes Barry to the living room .

Barry have you notice anything strange about Rikku lately? Had she act weird?  
What? No what are you talking about?  
Barr your one of her best friends, you spend a lot more time with the her than anyone else and your telling me that you don't notice she's been acting strange lately. More protect, she look behind her each 5 minutes like if someone was following her.  
said the same thing. I have been to concentrate with work and been the flash that I haven't pay attention. I'll ask her after dinner . When she's. A little more calm.

From a van outside

She really does hang out with that guy a lot. Let's go. I need to get out of the city and plan the next move. Don't want mt plans to out before I move the next piece of my game.

Back at the house

Rikku ,Iris that was some feast you girls made.  
Thanks dad. I'm just worried about this leftovers.

Don't worrie about that Barr and me have that cover right Barry? Asked Joe  
Barry just smile.

Well I got to go I have to finish my article for tomorrows news. Rikku you need a lift?

Umm actually I'll be taking Rikku home tonight.  
Really?! Thanks Barry. I feel better knowing someone watching over her.

Sorry I know its short but I'll be adding more chapters this week. Please like and comment, let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry , I know its been a long time I dont update. So here we are. Hope you like it.

Let me see if I get this right. You two knew each other from before he went to the island? Barry ask  
Yeah our family did meet a lot when we were young( remember Rikku is a million sort of like oliver) I use to go to his house on summer vacantion. My house was pretty close by. Said Rikku  
And to think you turn out to be a vigilante and no less The Arrow.

That:s not why were here Rikku.  
Right done to bussiness , what was again that you wanted help with?  
I believe that both of you know a certain Leonoard Snart. He's been stealing something that I understand are not from his regular routine.

He's right guys. I mean why would captain cold want a cycloton quatron acceration laser. I mean it's not like he has a giant satellite he can connectic to. It's not like he can come in and take the misacocen.  
The what Cisco?

You know , the Miniture Satellite Conmande Center. It's like the ASDR Vehicle Satellite Transceiver Overview or the MT-2011 Vehicle, Aviation Satellite Transceiver Overview just cisconice. But to get that to work he would me to get Nine element phased array acquires and tracks satellite to 5 degree elevation to actually make it work not includeing that he would need some sort of lens or something similar.

Soo...?  
In other words mister Ramon is trying to say that to make that work they would need to connect it to something like STAR labs to make it work.

But why would Snart want something like that? Ask Joe  
I dont know but guys there's a robbery in the 56th street in the Tiffany jewerly store.

On our way let go Rikku.  
Way ahead of ya.

A few hours later

Guys were not getting anywhere. He doesnt happen in any of the face reconition programs I have him in...said Felicity  
And he's not at his usual hang out. Said Diggles.

Lets call it a day we can always start fresh tomorrow. Said Caitlin  
Don't worry if anything happen I will be able to see it in my taplet .  
okay let go I'm starving. Yeah me too said Barry

At Rikku's house

Barry the food's done  
I had cook some spagetti with meat balls, some steam chicken, green salad, mash potatoes and some desert.( it may seem a lot but barry eats most of it ^_^)  
We sat down to eat and then i started to think its been 3 weeks since Barry moved here. Not because i ask him or anything but because he said he would fell better knowing that i wasn't alone. Even do I told him a could take care of my self . I mean I do have power right. but besides that i know karate and other stuff. my family live in japan for almost 6 years. so they made sure i knew how to take care of my self.

Hey what in your mind?  
Umm oh nothing just thinking.  
The room went silence again.  
I know how about we go see that movie you have been talking about all week.  
You're sure Barry.

Yeah sure let go. It start in a half an hour so if we leave in like 15min we can get there.  
Barry how are we going to get ther...  
Super speed remember. he said with that smile he always put on when he's trying to cheer some one up  
ok let go.

We go to the movie just on time.  
I got a medium size popcorn with and Barry got a x-large popcorn, nachos a soda and some candy.  
We sat at the back. the movie we were watching was Jurassic World. Has we go to the part were the T-rex was fighting the hybrid the screen suddenly froze . And i mean Froze, the screen was stattered and out came Cold and some guy . The other guys was had a fire gun and had the people trap in one corner of the theater. while Cold walk to where we were.

Good to see you ok Rikku.  
Back off Snart. How do you ever know my name?  
I know everything about you Aysu.

What?  
Now you can come with me or I can freeze you're boyfriend to piece.  
He's/she's not my both yell  
Well then I guess you wont mind losing a friend .  
Barry was about to make a move but I stop him telling him it was going to be alright .  
So I was force to leave with my kidnappers leaving Barry there looking hopeless.

Barry Pov.  
By the time Oliver got here Rikku was already . I ran has fast has a could to see if a could get some clue to where they had taken her but I got no where. So I ran to STAR labs hoping they had better .

Barry were doing everything we can to find her.  
Well it's not good enough . Snart still has her and he have nothing. Not including the fact that he has some super weapon that can freeze the wholed city.  
Barry you need to calm done were going to find her. Said Oliver.  
How are you so sure? It's not Felicity, it's RIKKU my rikku is missing. I should have told her when I had a change now I may never she her again.  
You will mister Allen now all we need to do is focus Barry focus.


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am tied up , blind folded and crashing into everything. In case you're wondering after Snart and Mike kidnapped me and free me in a van we have been (or the have been ) driving for hours. My mouth was dry , I was sweating like a pig but my only thought was were the heck they we're taking me. I suddenly felt another curve and then we came to a stop.

"Hey sis you got everything according to the plan?" "I don't want anything to go wrong this time, your understand right Mike?"

It sounded more like an order than a question I thought. Has I feel someone pull me out of the van. Suddenly I felt the blindfold been removed from behind me. My eyes soon adjust to the light has I looked around to see we where at some old library. There were no window's , what seem to be a kitchen of some sort and 3 doors. Has I finish looking around I see my kidnappers all looking at me.

"What?" I said

"My brother say's that you very important to theFlash."

"That's right sis she's very important to him. But the question is how important is he to you? I mean I've seen the way he rescues people but you..." He grabs my chin and make me rise my head. "You are something else. It's like he would do anything to make sure the YOU are safe." "Mike get ready the next phase of the plan starts in .." He looks at his watch. " 3hours and 34 minutes and 54seconds."

"What about her?"Mike asked

" Lisa will take care of her in what I come back." "Lisa make sure she takes a bath an changes to something clean. I'll be back soon."

"I'll right brother. You heard him come on."

While she drag me to the door that I presume was the bathroom I saw Snart and Mike leave from the door that hada weird symbol on it. Has I look back to we're Lisa was taking me it was a room and a a very nice one may I say. Painted in a lightteal color with a juniper open canopy bed with a wooden headboard, a lot of books , a TV, a closet and another door. Which was tenone Lisa was taking me to.

Has she open it I was amazed at clawfootbathtub, the marmoleum floor and the light blue walls not mention everything else was like really expensive. She left me there to talk a show and to change into a black vintage style scoop neck and some leather high heels. Not really my thing but I guess it's better than nothing. Right?

Meanwhile S.T.A.R labs

"We're are they? I've look al around Central City and nothing. He couldn't just have disappeared."

" Barry calm down your find them. And we can help." Said Dr. Well's.

" Well's rightBar. Just relaxed and let us help maybe there's something we miss. Now what exactly did he said before they left?"

"He said : I know everything about you Aysu." But what does that even mean? Her name is Rikku not Aysu. Right?"

"If I remember the name Aysu is a feminine name from Turkish. The name is produce by using two Turkish words: Ay that means " moon" and Su that means " water." Her name means clear or lucid as the moon and water together. " said 's.

"He guys check this out Rikku's real name is Rikkusary Aysu but it doesn't say her last name of where she was born at." Said Cisco

"And ?"

" And that it that all there is beside the fact she writing in the same school has you guys but she graduated before you. She had finish five different careers by the time she was 21 there's nothing else here about her."

"What about her family? She has family right?." Ask Caitlin

"No has far has we know she has no one. On wait ."

"What Joe? What is it?" Ask Barry

" She did had a guardian besides me. A man that came to the house when she went to live with us. You remember right Bar? He said that if she ever needed anything to let him know."

"Great so how to we contact him?"

"I don't know Barr ..."

"Guys there a robbery at Central CityBank. It's Heat Wave.

Sorry I left it there but I have so manyideas. I hope u guys can wait a littler more. Thank you.


End file.
